Kirie Sakurame
is one of the members of UQ Holder, ranked as No. 9, and is also the financial sponsor of all the organization's activities.UQ Holder! Chapter 31, Pages 10-11 Appearance Kirie is a young short girl. She sports long hair of light color, tied into a braid on the left side of her face, as well as on the back of her head. Kirie's attire is a school uniform-like, consisting of a cap with several flowery patterns on it, a cape-like dark top with a skirt and dark boots. She's also seen wearing glasses. When Dana changes her body to what she would look like as a teenager, her appearance greatly resembles Chisame's. Personality Kirie has so far shown very shy personality. Not only she is said not to come out of her room often, the only time she is seen outside, Kirie clings to Ikkuu Ameya, to the point of hiding herself behind him. When meeting Touta for the first time, she is seen with a wary expression.UQ Holder! Chapter 31, Pages 9-13 Her true personality is actually quite rude and domineering, as she is shown yelling at Touta and telling him to act like a dog is just one example of her true personality. She looks down on Touta often referring to him as "Incompetent", despite this, she seems to be fairly familiarized with him; even developing feelings for him, as seen when she was annoyed when Santa Sasaki befriended him. She even went as far as offering to comfort him when he fell into a depression. Story Imprison Fate arc Kirie appears for the first time at the UQ Holder base. Accompanied by Ikkuu, Kirie is introduced to Touta and Kuroumaru as UQ Holder Number 9 and the largest sponsor of UQ Holder, much to the two's shock. Touta then attempts to introduce himself, however, Kirie, after putting on a wary look, hides herself behind Ikkuu. Later, as they are supposed to leave for the tower, she is approached by Touta and reveals to him that the ritual she's performing is creating a "save point".UQ Holder! Chapter 31, Pages 9-16 Investigation arc Kirie briefly appears, watching Touta's training from afar.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 43 When she reappears after Sayoko has begun her zombie attack, she ends up being held hostage and possessed until freed. She then activates her ability and sends them back, before joining the others at the bath. Mahora Preliminaries Arc Relationships Touta Konoe Their first meeting wasn't the best of meetings as at first, thinking of him as an idiot, but later on when they were done with their mission, she seemed to treat him a little better and trust him more. After the Zombie epidemic, it has shown evident she might be developing a crush on him. She even made an excuse to walk into the boys' bathhouse to probably take a peek at Touta. She also says that seeing Touta getting killed numerous times during the training makes her feel bad and tells Touta to stop dying. Touta receives his first kiss from Kirie after trying to save her from committing suicide and having Kirie accidentally land on top of him in lip lock. That was the first time they have discovered Kirie's new ability to freeze time. However, she doesn't know how to return time back to normal as she think it's a glitch. Touta figures that with time stopped, he could leave and reach his goal of climbing the tower. Kirie stops him as she starts to cry and tells him that she doesn't want to be alone. Touta commented how cute she is and decides to stay. During that night, Kirie asks to sleep with Touta and opens up to him about the reason why she doesn't trust people much but fears of being alone because of how she got her immortality. Touta embrace her and tells her that he won't let her be alone anymore before sleeping soundly. The next morning, Kirie wakes up to a sleeping Touta. She think it's the kiss that activates the time freeze but denies it until she kisses Touta again, only to return time back to normal and being caught by Mizore in the act. During the fight against Negi Ialda and his Apostles, Kirie single-handedly protects Touta from Negi Ialda and stops his lightning spear from piercing as they know what her skill can do. Negi Ialda appreciates how much Kirie loves Touta and the Apostles tease her about it. Kirie confess her love to Touta but later takes it back and says that it was an act to buy time. Touta appreciates what she did and says how amazing she is whilst giving Kirie a kiss on the check, only for Kirie to retreat behind a boulder to hide her embarrassment and joy. Some time later Kirie states herself that she is head over heels for him and confesses again. Touta states himself that he loves Kirie as a woman, but he still has feelings for Yukihime and cannot reciprocate her feelings until he sorts everything out. Kirie takes back her confession once more as she feels that she isn't playing fair as well. Abilities Enhanced Memorization Skills: Kirie, due to the nature of her immortality, possesses an enhanced ability to memorize events that occur around her from what she's said to what others have said, so that she may act them out in the event she ever has to activate her Save Points. Kirie tries her best to remember everything she's said and done while a Save Point is active, to avoid altering the timeline when she goes back in time. Immortality |Risetto & Risutāto}}: Kirie's innate ability. By performing a certain ritual, Kirie can set a Save Point, so at any moment she dies, Kirie goes back to the beginning point. Kirie can also take others with her as long she is grabbing them.UQ Holder! Chapter 31, Page 16UQ Holder! Chapter 33, Page 2-5 *'Time Freeze': An application of Reset & Restart that Kirie accidentally discovered when she tried to die and erased her Save Point. It allows anyone effected to move while the world around them is paused in time. It seems to have no perceived time limit from the prospective of those under its effects. As it was the event that took place upon its creation, Kirie kissing Touta is the trigger for activating and deactivating the ability. * アクション|Shōto Ritorai Akushon}}: The second stage of Kirie's skill; by maintaining a flame above her hand, she can go back in time before she was killed as many times as she desires.UQ Holder! Chapter 163 *'Eternal Youth': She appears to have used her unique ability to halt her aging process as she references that she can no longer physically grow past her current physical age and Yukihime talks to Touta about her true mental age being higher than her physical age. UQ Holder! Chapter 135: Pages 30,31,37 Karin also references Yukihime's belief that Kirie halted her body's growth using her unique ability at around age 13 UQ Holder! Chapter 136: Page 10 Magic Magic Proficiency: Kirie has shown to be able to use magic, first seen using a acceleration spell to catch up with Santa after the events of the investigation arc. Kirie also has proclaimed that due to all the time looping that she has done, it has given her enough time to learn and master many different types of spells.UQ Holder! Chapter 62, Page 4 * : Kirie uses magic to enhance her speed drastically for a quick boost while travelling.UQ Holder! Chapter 62, Page 4 *'Familiar': Kirie can conjure a small flying familiar to scout out the surrounding area and create a map using her mana phone.UQ Holder! Chapter 88, Page 8 *'Telescopy': Kirie holds up her hand to her face to make a spyglass and can telescopically enhance her vision to see faraway objects. She can create a floating monitor with her mana phone that lets other people see what she can see.UQ Holder! Chapter 88, Page 13 * : Kirie fires blasts of magic out of both hands to serve as propulsion.UQ Holder! Chapter 163 ** : After clinging onto her opponents head with her legs, Kirie performs a take-down to slam their face into the ground by using magic to propel herself.UQ Holder! Chapter 163 Pactio Viator Temporis: Kirie's Pactio card, she received the card by having a contract with Touta.UQ Holder! Chapter 156 Equipment Mana Phone: Kirie uses a mana phone through which she can project holographic screens to supplement her magic spells. Trivia *Although it is an alternate spelling of the name 'Kirie' (or Kyrie in Greek) means 'Lord' which alludes to her families rich status. *Kirie's pastime for relieving stress is manipulating the stock market in her favor. *She has her first kiss accidentally stolen from her by Touta. *It's revealed that Kirie first used and found out her time loop ability when she had starved to death at the age of four, being neglected by her parents.UQ Holder! Chapter 106, Page 11 *Kirie's deepest fear of being alone is also stemmed from being neglected by her parents. *Because of the nature of Kirie's skill-based immortality, it is unclear and also difficult to know her actual age. Although, Evangeline did mentioned that Kirie is "all grown up on the inside", noting that at the very least, she is already an adult mentally. *Despite not having considerable combat or magical skill to match the other UQ Holder Numbers, it has been shown that powerful enemies is very wary of her, particularly those in knowledge of Kirie's 'Reset & Restart' skill. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Female Category:UQ Holder